Awakening
by Enigmatic Ice
Summary: Nico, I think it's time for us to go home". Lydia finally decided to leave England and go back home... and for good reasons...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hakushaku to Yousei... I'm just a fan...

Hi everyone… it has been a while since I've written a story and just like my other ones, this is the first time I've written a story on Earl and Fairy. Frankly, I found it hard to make up a story for this particular anime maybe because I am satisfied with the series and just needs a follow up or a season two. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the prologue… Although it's too short, even on my POV, well, I think it justifies its means.

Oh yeah, I should probably mention that the timeline is right about after the series…

**PROLOGUE**

Blond hair glistened in the morning sun, swaying with the wind, which is what Lydia first saw after she opened her eyes. She sat slowly from where she was laying, slightly apprehensive on why she is lying there on the grass field together with a stranger standing only a few feet away.

The said person turned around. She caught her breath when she saw those ash mauve eyes looking straight at her seemingly full of joy despite the calm appearance he is trying to portray. She knew for herself who that person is, the one in front of her is none other than the Blue Knight Earl. And although she hates to admit it, she's happy to see him looking at her through those eyes.

The Earl stretch out his right hand, beckoning her to come to him, although undecided, Lydia slowly stretch out her hand little by little.

"Ermine", the Earl said with a soft voice full of love.

Lydia stopped her hand midair, shocked. She can't believe the words that came out from the Earl's lips. Why does that name came out from his lips?

"Lord Edgar", answered a calm but delighted voice behind her.

Lydia's world shattered. She knew that voice… it's her and she knows it. Slowly, she turn her head, almost afraid to see what lies behind her. She wished that she's wrong… that all of these things are a lie. But alas, her nightmare came true, for behind her stands the girl that the Earl yearns for, the one girl who is very special to the Earl, standing proud and true with a bloody red dress in exchange of her butler suit… Ermine.

As if she was a ghost, Ermine's body ran past through her, as if she is nothing but thin air. Possessing grace that Lydia could only yearn for, she flew in the loving arms of the Earl who is now smiling, with open arms waiting to catch his beloved laughing as if they have all the world on their own.

Tears flowed through Lydia's eyes unnoticed. She could feel the earth beneath her feet crumble and start to wish that the earth could just swallow her whole. She heard herself sob and was shocked to see bitter tears flowing out of her eyes cascading to her face, she wiped them out hastily but it is of no use because tears continue to come back as if there is no tomorrow. It is as if her whole world came crashing down and she knows that there is no way to stop it.

Heartbreakingly, she stretched out her arm, wanting to be noticed by the lovebirds.

"E-Edgar!", she choked through her tears… but it seems like the two of them didn't notice, they continue to swirl around not taking notice of the crying girl as their witness.

~oOo~

"Lydia, are you alright?! Why are you yelling in your dream? Did something bad happen to Edgar?"

Lydia looked around. Sure enough she is still in her room, sitting on her bed with her arm outstretched. She looked down and found Nico, her loyal fairy who appears to be a cat looking worryingly at her.

"Nico?", she said, feeling aghast and stupid to find herself in an awkward situation.

"Bad dream?" he stated, with one brow arching.

'So, it is just a dream…' Lydia felt relieved to know that all that she dreamed about is just in her unconscious. It didn't really happen. Although perturbed, she tried her best to look back at her partner/friend/cat so that he wouldn't notice.

"Yeah… though nothing serious for us to be thinking about"

Her loyal cat still looked at her uneasily, but get back to his sleep nonetheless. However, Lydia decided to stand up and sit near the window where the first rays of sun is starting to shine its way for another day. She stared at the window with a serious look on her face. She sat there for half an hour, staring at the moon ring, the ring that the Earl gave to her as the sign of their engagement.

~oOo~

Nico is starts to awaken from his nap after being woken by Lydia's ramble earlier. He was surprised to see Lydia, still in her night clothes sitting near the window. Normally, his friend/master is up and about by now and rattling in the kitchen to prepare their breakfast but somehow, she's still in that chair near the window doing nothing.

He heard a noise, looking up, he saw his master standing up, with a weary but decided look on her face.

"Nico, I think it's about time for us to go home"

**Author's Note:**

So everyone, that's the prologue… I know that I am a bit rusty but please bear with it because I promise that the story will be better as I get used to this style of writing. which will probaly take form in the next chapters. Please let me know what you think of it at your reviews.


	2. Chapter 1 : Goodbye

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hakushaku to Yosei… I'm just a fan…

**CHAPTER 1**

Goodbye

Three light knocks was heard in the office of the Earl late that morning. Although wondering who it is, Edgar looked up from the stack of papers he's signing to welcome his guest.

"Come in"

The door opened, showing Lydia with a delicate letter in hand. Edgar's face visibly lightened at the sight of the rust-haired maiden and stood abruptly to welcome her.

"Lydia, what happened to you? I was worried since you're scarcely late… Did something happen? Are you feeling well? Does your stomach ache?"

Lydia arch one of her eyebrows with the Earl's obvious ramble, not used to seeing him fuss over her.

"Huh? Stomach ache? What do you mean?"

As if realizing his unusual behavior, Edgar cleared his throat trying to be dignified in front of Lydia, he came closer to the young lady, putting his hand behind her back assisting her to one of the nearest cushioned sofas.

"Yes, you see, I'm not quite satisfied of your explanation that nothing happened between the two of us that night", he paused, averting his eyes, trying to hide the obvious blush on his pale cheeks while remembering the incident when he has gotten drunk.

"So I am thinking that the fruit of our love is now starting to show its signs", he replied looking straight back to Lydia's eyes with a wistful and playful look in his face.

Slap.

Edgar felt the tingling pain of his fiancé's slap on his cheeks. He knows that he might get some violent reaction from her but that slap came as a surprise and he wasn't prepared for that one.

"Is this the one they told me about mood swings of lactating women?" he asked to no one in particular, still in a daze.

Lydia could feel her face becoming hotter by the minute. She's embarrassed and not to mention horrified by the Earl's declaration. Her body had made an automatic reaction because of this.

Truth to be told, she felt flattered and somewhat felt the happiness deep down inside of her on what she have heard, knowing that Edgar has even considered her bearing his child however, she's insulted at the same time because his statement only means that he didn't believe in her words, when she said that nothing happened between the two of them. Although not sure, she felt like someone other than her should be the one the earl is saying this to.

Surely, one would think that she is angry with the situation however, the earl seems to think differently and mistaken her to have a mood swing… of a pregnant woman!

"Stop fooling around Edgar…" she said firmly with one brow looking higher than the the other, however, it feels like her words have fallen on deaf ears because Edgar is still smiling wistfully even when nursing his red cheek.

"Sorry Lydia, but a man can hope can I?"

Again, Lydia felt herself blush for the umpteenth time, she can't help herself but feel flattered whenever he flirt with her like that. True enough, Lydia know for herself that she like the attention she's receiving… If only he doesn't do that to every girl he encounters…

Clearing her throat Lydia cleared her voice, signaling the Earl that she has something serious to talk about. Taking the cue, the Earl put on a serious façade, he sat straight on the seat opposite to hers; he rang his bell signaling Raven to come to his office.

"Raven, please send some tea in here please", Edgar instructed to his faithful servant who is surprised to see a red speck on his master's cheek but didn't say anything.

"That…" Lydia interfered, "That won't be necessary Edgar"

With that, the two gentlemen looked her questioningly, puzzled.

"Do the subject matter could not wait even for tea?", he asked still wondering.

"I guess…", said Lydia, her voice faltering, a bit embarrassed about her sudden interlude. Creasing the letter in her hand a little, she gathered her courage. She knew for herself that if given more time, her resolve might falter and she could not do what she came for in the first place.

The Earl signaled his faithful servant to leave the room before giving his full attention to her. Resting his arms on the chair's armrest and dwindling both of his hand in the middle, he looked straight towards Lydia, curious but calculating.

Lydia on the other hand is starting to feel nervous as the seconds ticked by. Her hand are now cold and clammy… a sign of nervousness. Her hand started to clamp around the poor letter in hand, ruining its nice form.

'_Now, how do I do this? What will I say? Will he get mad at me?_'

"What is it that you wish to tell me?"

Lydia almost dropped the letter she is carrying, shocked with the sudden voice that cut through her thoughts. She looked at Edgar, a little afraid, not knowing what his reaction might be.

Taking almost the longest time, she handed her letter to the Earl.

"I've come here to give you this", she said and with shaking hands, she gave the envelope to Edgar, holding her breath as she look at him opening the letter.

'_This is it… there is no backing out now'_

Edgar looked curiously at the letter… wondering what message it bears. Judging by the perplexed look that Lydia is giving, it doesn't look like good news. He gently opened the letter, breaking the seal to read its contents.

**~o0o~**

Lydia could hear her own heartbeat because of nervousness. She doesn't exactly know what she's feeling while the Earl is reading the letter in front of her. Truthfully, she wants to get out of the room now if only it wouldn't be rude. She doesn't want to see what expression he would make; frightened that she might get hurt in the process.

Would he be sad, just like she hoped for? Will he react like nothing had happened just like the mass murderer he is first rumored to be? Lydia fidgeted in her seat. She hoped that after all the things that have happened between the two of them, the Earl would not be happy or relieved after seeing her letter… she knew for herself that if that ever happened, her poor heart will be crushed!

By heavens, why would the Earl read her letter right then and there? She would like it very much if she would just go out of the scene quietly. She sure doesn't want a confrontation if something happened because of it! Why can't her legs move!

She could feel her courage slowly seeping away. Lydia could just wish that she's not in this kind of situation right now. Surely, if others will be in her shoes, she will be glad to help. However, when she's the one in trouble, she just doesn't know what to do. She also knows for herself that she has to do it… not only for the Earl whose name would be shameful if he marries a commoner like her but also for herself.

She could not let herself be in a relationship wherein her beloved never loves her in return. That's one of her bigger fears in life after what happened to her when she was little, when the one boy that he liked had done something that scarred her deeply. Call her selfish but she could not allow something like that happen to her, never again...

She know that she is starting to like the Earl, maybe she could go as far as saying that it is love… knowing that is enough… because despite the flowery words and all the flattery he has said to her she suspects that he truly loves another and that she wouldn't let herself be tortured for that fact… She has to accept that that is how he really is, a flatterer amongst women. She could not allow herself to be swayed by those saccharine words.

It would be better for her to let go than to see something like her beloved loving and wanting another right before her eyes.

That dream is just the wake up call she's been waiting.

Closing her eyes while taking a deep breath, she chanted to herself, "Everything will be alright… everything will be all right" and reopened them again. It looks like the room is much clearer now, everything is in her perspective.

"What is the meaning of this Lydia?", asked the Earl while looking deep into her peridot green eyes.

"It means what it say Edgar, I am now officially resigning on my post as your Fairy Doctor. My immediate presence is not needed here anymore,"

Edward looked again at her letter; "You are aware that I could not see fairies do you Lydia" came his flat tone.

"Yes"

"And that I don't know many things about fairies" he asked, without noticing that his hand is starting to shake

"I am quite aware of that actually"

"And are you also aware that Raven could not see the fairies of light."

"Yes"

"Then why are you saying that your presence here is not needed. You said it yourself didn't you… that you would help me", he said, his voice trying to keep its calm.

'_Oh no! this is what I am afraid of! Just why wouldn't he let this matter go?'_

Lydia desperately tried to be composed. Of course, she had made a back-up plan since she know that this is only redeeming factor to him. She could see fairies and that is the sole reason why he hired her in the first place.

But nevertheless, although she knew this is coming, she can't help but feel guilty while looking through his hot and intent gaze he is using on her right now.

"Y-Yes… I did say that." Lydia took a deep breath and released some tension in her body.

"However I have already helped you become the Earl. I also know that you would require some help since you can't see fairies that is why I've sought help from Nico", Lydia paused, looking at the handsome man before her.

"He is coming here right now together with his friend"

The Earl made a quizzical expression after this, as if on time, the window of the study room opened showing Nico, his face serious.

"I've brought him here Lydia"

Edward understood what the feline fairy mean. It only means that they are not alone in the room and this 'Gul' is together with them.

"Nice to meet you Gul", came Lydia's greeting, talking to something out of thin air. Surely, if Edward didn't know that there really is someone who's speaking with her he would think that the beautiful caramel haired maiden is out of her rockets.

To his surprise, he heard a jolly but gruff voice after her greeting.

"Greetings Fairy Doctor Lydia"

**Author's Note:**

And that's the first chapter! I know it's been a long time since I've updated… I mean a really long time… but because I kept receiving reviews that I thought I should continue with it. I like the plot of this story but for the past months I don't have the zest to write because of a very busy schedule… haha

Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter… I'm currently working on the second chapter and I hope that I could finish it soon.


	3. Chapter 2 : The Sight

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hakushaku to Yosei… I'm just a fan…

_Previously:_

"Greetings Fairy Doctor Lydia"

**CHAPTER 2**

THE SIGHT

Edgar knew that there is another fairy in the room. Although he could not see it, the fairy doctor had already acknowledged its presence.

"I trust that Nico have already told you about everything?" Lydia inquired; her face is a look of seriousness and full attention.

"Actually No", the creature gruffly responded, "but he said that the fairy doctor needed my assistance as soon as possible", his voice, sarcastic.

With this, Edgar's brow rose up… curious of what the invisible being inside the room is talking about.

Lydia looked at Nico for a moment, then looked back at Edgar, motioning her hands as if showing someone,

"Edgar, I want you to meet Gul. He's my friend, a hobgoblin. Likewise, Gul, this is Lord Edgar, the Blue Knight Earl"

An audible gasp was heard from the invisible creature after hearing the Earl's name. It is clear that Nico did not explain to Gul his purpose at the Earl's residence or who will he be meeting.

"Although I could not see you Gul, I would like to welcome you to my humble abode" greeted the Earl, looking somewhere on Lydia's side where the gruff voice had come from, acting as a perfect host.

Edgar felt suddenly reluctant to how to interact with the creature seeing that he can't see him. However, upon hearing the word 'hobgoblin' Edgar became wary noting that goblins are mischievous creatures of lore. Wondering what his caramel haired maiden is planning, Edgar looked at her.

"Well that is new… A lord who can't see his people…" The goblin looked at the Earl, scrutinizing him from head to toe, "Now, I am certain what I am here for" he stated in a curious voice. Lydia looked at the invisible creature looking perplexed.

"Yes… As you know, the Blue Knight Earl is the official representative of the fairy world. Lord Edgar is the rightful heir of the Blue Knight Earl and is already recognized by the Merrows", she paused, then looked at the Earl who looked like he's contemplating on what the goblin said.

"However, to better serve all the creatures of fairy world, it is only befitting that he could see those who he has sworn to protect"

"And that is where I come in, isn't that right Fairy Doctor Lydia?", the little creature interjected. Gul stood up from the table he has been sitting in front of Lydia and the Earl. He slowly walked towards the Earl, and around Edgar's chair as if thinking of something… looking at the Earl every now and then as if sizing him up.

As if the hobgoblin has come to a decision, he nodded and stopped in front of the rust-haired fairy doctor.

"Aye, I may be able to do something in giving him 'the sight', however, as you know Fairy Doctor, I have no reason to bestow such favor to this human, even if he is our so-called Earl, for he has done nothing for me!" Gul said as if only the mere thinking of giving the said item to the Earl is inexcusable.

"Excuse me, both of you", Edgar interjected, "Sorry for the interrupting your conversation, but what exactly are you both talking about?" he asked looking uneasy for he is the main topic of their conversation yet he does not know anything that is happening even though he is right there.

Looking rather cornered, Lydia looked at the Earl in the eyes and spoke quietly, "Sorry for not explaining anything to you. But please put your faith in me. I'll never do anything that will harm you"

Edgar, fixed his eyes on Lydia, searching for something but sighed after sometime.

"Ok. You have my trust", he spoke. Short but every syllable spoken was meant. Lydia has a strong suspicion that Edgar already knows the gist of it.

"You are forgetting something Fairy Doctor," the hobgoblin cut-in, "I could never do anything like that to him", he paused pointing out the thing that he is supposed to do, looking at the unsuspecting Earl he said rather viscously, "I do not hold any favors for him!" he hissed, pointing at the Earl.

"Yes that is so", said Lydia, frighteningly calm. "But you owe me one have you not?", Lydia said choosing a demanding but light hearted tone at the same time so as not to offend the little creature.

"So this is what you wanted Fairy Doctor!" Gul grumbled, spewing incomprehensible curses in low tone with his audience only hearing something like, 'Lydia saving his life' and 'the doctor helping his kind'. After some silent deliberation, the hobgoblin conceded his defeat.

"Okay Fairy Doctor, you want to give him 'The Sight' then you get it" he grumbled, and again slowly walked near Edgar's chair sputtering incomprehensible things as he grew closer to the Earl.

~oOo~

Hearing the Hobgoblins approval, Lydia hid a sigh of relief. She motioned the Earl to sit back and relax. With the help of Nico, they make sure that no other being aside from themselves is present in the room. Even Raven is forbidden to go inside.

After making sure that everyone is relaxed, Lydia started her speech "Lord Edgar", Lydia spoke, slipping into her formal tone once again. "You must have be wondering why Gul is here", she paused looking at all three, the Earl is looking curious and Nico on the other hand is sporting a serious look on his face.

Lydia looked pointedly at Edgar. Closing her eyes, she let out a breath that she is holding. "Earl Edgar J.C. Ashenbert, Blue Knight Earl representing all of Fairy World", she started, using the title of the Earl to express the utmost seriousness of the situation, "I would like to ask of you that whatever happens in this room will be strictly confidential and that no other soul except the beings inside will know what will happen", Lydia paused and looked straightly at the Handsome Earl, her green eyes looking straight into his.

"I understand" said the Earl, sitting straight into his grand chair, taking the fairy doctor's cue, "I vow that no one aside from the four of us would know whatever will happen", saying a formal oath of secrecy.

After the declaration, the Fairy Doctor looked at the invisible hobgoblin. "Gul, I trust that you know what to do now"

"If not for him being the Earl of our people and after all that you have done for my kin, you know well that I would not allow this to happen" said the gruff voice, full of unspoken resignation

"Yes Gul" Lydia replied, on which the Earl's ear picked up the girl's tender voice, "I would like to thank you for this favor"

"Non-sense Fairy Doctor… Tis just a very small favor compared to what you did back then to my family on our forest" he said dismissively "Now now, I would like you to close your eyes, Blue Knight Earl" Gul said, directing his attention to the Earl who has been silent.

Edgar looked at Lydia apprehensively. Although he doesn't exactly know what is happening, he place his trust is the Caramel haired maiden. "Okay… I put my whole trust in you Lydia", he said, closing his eyes in the process.

Edgar felt something came over in his chair as the cushion shifted. He felt his heart starting to beat a little bit faster as he know that something important will happen in the next few moments.

"Here it goes", said Gul preparing the handsome man for whatever it is that will happen. Squeezing his eyes a little tighter the Earl readied himself. He heard Gul taking in his breath, and heard a rumbling noise and accumulating on one area. A moment after he felt something wet and sticky pasted all over his eyes.

Edgar panicked for he knows not of what is happening. He wanted to take the sticky paste off his face as it started to fall on his cheeks not to mention the said paste smells like a mixture of saliva and something akin to digested food, rotten insects and some kind of plants he does not recognize. He instinctively thought of wiping them off, but quickly decided against it.

He felt his eyes getting a little warmer and a stinging sensation could be felt on his eyelids. The earl wrinkled his nose already feeling the quick need to wipe the slimy paste off his face. He have to put up with the putrid smell but,

"Ano… Lydia, there is something sticky on my face, could I wipe them off? It is stinging a little bit and it is making me rather uncomfortable" the earl asked, unsure.

The earl heard rustling of clothes then hurried footsteps towards him after his inquiry. Then he felt someone dabbing his eyes with a soft wet cloth, trying to wipe away the sticky paste. Then a dry cloth afterwards.

When he felt like the goo over his eyes are removed, he hold out his hand and grasp the wrist of the person who helped before it moved away. He heard her breath hitch, while another at the far end guffawed.

"Could I open my eyes now?", he ask softly, still having a firm grip on her hands.

"Yes"

Slowly he opened his eyes, not sure at first for the first thing he saw is white. The Earl panicked inside for a moment. Shocked that he could not see anything but calmed himself a little then, he started to saw a silhouette.

"Lydia" he whispered, as he saw the outline gradually getting clearer. After several blinks, he got his sense of sight back.

"Could you see clearly now Edgar?" Lydia asked leveling her head down to his face, with a little worry crease on her face.

Instead of answering, Edgar traced Lydia's face longingly while the other hand is still holding her wrist.

"I panicked" he said, looking at her face as if it is all that has mattered, his face getting closer to hers, "I thought that I would never see your face again"

Lydia could once again feel the blood rush into her cheeks. Edgar must have been one of the best flirts around. And although she has been with him all this time, she still has never learned how to properly put up her defenses against his attacks.

As if all things are basically normal, the Earl slided his hands from her wrists to her hand and hold it little tighter, making sure that she can't let go, and gingerly place gentle kisses on it. He moved slowly… and almost painfully, as if he was holding something back, and it is hurting him but is relieved all the same.

The lady on the other hand was surprised by his actions and panicked. She hastily shakes her hand after feeling the little kisses and freed it from his grasp. Red in the face and holding the hand as if it is burned, she saw Nico having the "knowing" look and Gul with a sloppy grin on his face he's trying to hide but failing miserably. Embarrassment filled her system.

She wanted at that instant for the ground to swallow her whole.

Lydia heard a sigh, hearing this and still looking flushed she shyly looked back at the Earl who is looking at her with an intensity she couldn't decipher.

"You don't really know of your charms Lydia", he whispered hastily, one hand balled into a fist, as if angry with himself, but was heard clearly by their spectators.

"Huh?", she responded, puzzled.

Hearing that, Edgar seemed to have lost his patience, not even considering that there are other creatures inside the room, he took several steps to reach her and encircled her waist with his arm a little bit roughly and looked at her eyes with an intensity that made her hold back her breath, strangely enough, she could not look away from his eyes, as if his eyes put her in a spell that kept her captivated, locking his green peridot ones to his ash mauve ones that seems to be getting several shades darker. Lydia could not help but to look back and wonder.

"Hold yer horses young Lord" cut a gruffly voice, successfully making Edgar stop his other hand mid-air. As if going back to reality, the Earl loosened his hold on the Fairy Doctor and looked back to where the voice came from only to be surprised by what he saw.

**Author's Note:**

Sorry that it has been a long well, VERY LONG time since I've updated. I'm too busy with life these days but nevertheless, when I see reviews for my stories, it really makes my day. So thank you guys for the reviews!

I've decided to hold the story 'Loving from Afar' and concentrate on this one. Good thing that the next few days will be a holiday so I'll be able to continue with the other chapter. Please review!


End file.
